1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction pipe for a vacuum cleaner, and particularly relates to a suction pipe which has a sound-absorbing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional suction pipe with a sound-absorbing system, which is designated by the reference numeral 2 in FIG. 10, is connected to a suction pipe 1 without a sound-absorbing system, so as to be used in the cleaning operation of a vacuum cleaner. FIGS. 11 and 12 show longitudinal and cross sectional views, respectively, of the suction pipe 2 with a sound-absorbing system. The suction pipe 2 includes an outer pipe 4 and an inner pipe 3, and also includes a sound-absorbing material 5 between the inner and outer pipes 3 and 4. The portion of the inner pipe 3 which is surrounded by the sound-absorbing material 5 is provided with holes 6. Noise which is caused by the sucked air and passing through the suction pipe 2 is directed through the holes 6 and absorbed by the sound-absorbing material 5.
In such a suction pipe with a sound-absorbing system, however, one pipe is surrounded by the other to contain a sound-absorbing material therebetween, so that the outer diameter of the entire suction pipe becomes considerably large. Thus, the user finds it difficult to handle the suction pipe with its large diameter, in the cleaning operation.